guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dajkah Inlet (mission)
Challenge Mission. Prevent the Corsairs from building Guild Halls. Kill as many Corsairs as you can in the time allotted. Extend your time by killing Corsair Guild Lords. Kill Corsair Guild Lords to open portals to different Corsair guild halls. Mission This mission consists of three maps per round. Once all three maps are completed a new round will start from the first map. On the first map the player must kill a single Guild Lord, followed by two Guild Lords on the other two. Each Guild Lord is protected by two Patrol Groups on short fixed paths, and a few other insignificant guards. Once all the Guild Lords on a map are killed the portal is activated. Once a player (not a hero or henchmen) enters the portal the entire party will be teleported to the next map. Each Guild Lord killed adds an additional minute onto the clock that is first set at 10 minutes. Each Corsair Commander is worth an additional 30 seconds of time. Each Guild Hall has two entrances, each is protected by one of the Patrol Groups. On the first round the Patrol Groups consist of regular units. On each successive round one member of each patrol is replaced with a Corsair Commander. All are level 28 except monk Corsair Commanders, which are level 24. After a certain point the patrols will begin to consist of all Corsair Commanders, but killing the whole group will provide a significant time bonus. Eventually the game begins to diminish the time bonuses on Corsair Commanders to 25 seconds, then to 20 seconds, 15s, 10s, 5s, 0s. It may become negative with successive rounds but is yet unknown. On the second and third map one must kill the west Guild Lord before the gates to the east Guild Lord will open. On the third round, after killing 10 Guild Lords, invulnerable Corsair Ghosts will begin to appear. Rewards Killing a Corsair Commander will give 25 Sunspear promotion points, while Corsair Guild Lords are worth 50 Sunspear points. After being defeated your party will gain gold equal to half the amount of points gathered and experience points equal to four times the points gathered. Each time you kill a Corsair Guild Lord, excluding the first time, some members of your party may be randomly rewarded with Stolen Sunspear Armor. Getting a recorded high-score also has a chance of randomly distributing Stolen Sunspear Armor to your party members. Stolen Sunspear Armor can be used to upgrade the visual appearance of hero armor to the hero version of the "Elite Sunspear Armor" look (note that the hero version looks different from the player version). This upgrade is available for Koss, Melonni, Dunkoro, Acolyte Jin and Acolyte Sousuke. Creatures NPCs *Humans ** 20 Corsair Guild Lord ** 20 Sunspear Warrior ** 20 Sunspear Ranger ** 20 Sunspear Elementalist Monsters *Ghosts ** Corsair Ghost *Humans ** 20 Corsair Weapons Master ** 20 Corsair Lieutenant ** 20 Corsair Doctor ** 20 Corsair Torturer ** 20 Corsair Mind Reader ** 20 Corsair Wind Master ** 20 Corsair Admiral ** 20 Corsair Grappler Bosses * 20 Corsair Guild Lord - Cleave * 28 Corsair Commander - "You're All Alone!" (first island, guild hall) * 24 Corsair Commander * 28 Corsair Commander (second island, western guild hall) Tactics Notes * Bring a team prepared to defend against all kinds of assaults: hex-heavy, condition-heavy, spike, and melee attackers. Each Corsair guild hall has a different mix of foes. * Killing Guild Lords activates the portals to travel to a different Guild Hall instantly. If your party is playing the mission for Stolen Armor, immediately run to the next portal after each Guild Lord is killed. Sending any member of the party through a portal will teleport the whole party, as well as resurrect anyone who is dead, excluding pets. Use this to your advantage. You may have one member of your party ready to jump into the portal as soon as you kill each Guild Lord. It must be a player character, AI units will not activate the portal. Also, make sure he waits before the circle, not in it. * On the second map if you are using AI units (heroes,henchmen,minions) it may be best to go around to the back entrance for the first Guild Lord even though it is a longer path overall. The AI units have problems with fighting and navigating on the stairs going in the front way. But if you choose the front way, the easiest way is to flag your heroes/henchmen to the top of the stairs. * If you are working for points or Stolen Sunspear Armor, you do not have to pickup your drop items. They will be available to you after the mission. Additional Notes * Using a Scroll of Slayer's Insight is not recommended since The Commanders and Guild Lords don't affect the scroll (this may be due to the fact that these "bosses" don't have a boss aura, however this will help significantly with any Death Penalty. * Unlike most Challenge Missions, foes in this mission drop loot. * The "drop rate" of Stolen Sunspear Armor for a given character decreases dramatically after that character has obtained four sets of Stolen Sunspear Armor. * The level 20 Corsairs in this mission don't have the same skills or drops as the level 21-23 corsairs of the same name in other parts of Kourna. * This mission has a relatively high drop rate for Elonian Daggers, Crude Scimitars, Colossal Scimitars, Istani Scimitars, Ornate Scimitars, Tattooed Scimitars, Vabbian Scimitars and Steelblade Machetes due to the abundance of level 20 Corsairs, who drop them. * Excellent Guide on how to do the Mission Category:Nightfall missions